Today, I Still Alive
by Kurohana Sakurai
Summary: Tuduhan, pengadilan dan penjara... sebuah awal dari runtutan kejadian diluar batas akal pikiran manusia umum yang akan terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke. "Dan dapatkah kau tetap bertahan hidup sampai pada akhirnya?"


Kuroha : Yai, fic ke-15 dan fic Naruto ke-4. Suatu angka kolab yang hampir saja cantik (?) XD

Reader(s): Ga ada yang nanya dan ga ada yang perduli… BURUAN UPDATE FIC YANG LAEN!!

Kuroha: A-ayaya… itu… *kabur secepatnya*

Reader(s): *sweatdrop* Entah harus sabar gimana lagi gue ngadepin author satu ini…

* * *

__________________

**Naruto**

By

**Kishimoto Masashi**

.

Warning: au, chara death, maybe ooc, abal, judul ga nyambung and many more.

Tidak ada pair dalam fic ini!! _Italic_ dalam Sasuke pov.

__________________

Mataku secara sangat berat, pandanganku mulai mengabur. Nafasku kembang kempis karena menahan rasa sakit sekaligus sesak yang teramat sangat. Kubuka sedikit kelopak mataku dan kucoba untuk melihat keadaan yang tengah terjadi di sekelilingku. Secara samar aku dapat melihat sebuah bangunan dalam balutan api sebelum akhirnya… aku tenggelam dalam dunia yang gelap.

"Sasuke…"

Kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku dengan pelan. Tapi siapa…?

* * *

**Today, I Still Alive…**

By

**Kurohana**

**Chapter 0: Permulaan Dari Sebuah Akhir...**

* * *

"Dengan ini, terdakwah dijatuhi hukuman pidana penjara seumur hidup. Kasus pembunuhan keluarga Uchiha dengan terdakwah, Uchiha Sasuke dinyatakan telah selesai."

Suara serak dan pukulan palu hakim tua itu menggelegar di seluruh ruang pengadilan. Membuat wajah seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman yang tadinya datar menjadi memucat. Hatinya meneriakkan protes tidak terima akan keputusan pria tua itu. Wajar saja, karena saat ini, detik ini, ia tengah mengalami ketidakadilan yang membuatnya harus menanggung apa yang seharusnya tidak ia perbuat.

Uchiha Sasuke, 22 tahun, mahasiswa fakulitas hukum di Konoha International University ini harus mendapatkan tuduhan yang tidak seharusnya diberatkan kepadanya. Semua berawal dari insiden yang terjadi pada keluarga Uchiha tiga bulan yang lalu. Dimana seorang pemuda terhebat di keluarga itu; Uchiha Itachi, dengan kejinya menghabisi orang-orang yang memiliki garis darah yang sama dengannya itu dalam suatu pesta perayaan.

Satu-satunya orang yang selamat hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke, adik Itachi yang kebetulan pada waktu itu tidak hadir dalam pesta. Dan sialnya, hal itulah yang membuat ia sampai harus dicurigai dan ditahan oleh polisi karena seluruh bukti yang ada mengarah kepadanya. Ditambah lagi dengan alibi Sasuke yang kosong, membuat segala kesalahpahaman ini menjadi bertambah parah. Dan berakhirlah ia di sini, ruang pengadilan.

Puluhan manusia yang menjadi saksi satu persatu mulai bubar setelah Sasuke digelandang empat orang polisi menuju ke sel tempat ia mendekam selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Rombongan pemburu berita dan orang-orang yang haus akan informasi segera mengerubung seperti halnya nyamuk-nyamuk yang berterbangan. Sorotan kamera tv dan cahaya flash dari kamera para wartawan yang digabung dengan serentetan pertanyaan dari mereka membuat pemuda itu muak. Lihat? Sekarang ia terkenal ke seluruh penjuru negeri sebagai orang paling keji karena sudah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya. Hidupnya kini sudah benar-benar hancur...

'_Terkutuk kau kakak. Terkutuk kau karena telah menyeretku dalam kesalahan yang kau buat. Terkutuk kau yang telah menghancurkan kehidupan yang telah kujalani dengan damai selama lebih dari duapuluh tahun ini.'_

Polisi-polisi itu membawa Sasuke ke arah gedung penjara. Suara derap langkah kaki mereka yang berat seolah menggema ke seluruh bagian lorong penjara dan membuat para penghuni sel-sel yang ada di sepanjang lorong berhenti untuk ribut selama sejenak. Rombong itu akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah sel yang berada di sisi kanan paling ujung. Seorang dari mereka membuka pintu sel Sasuke yang terkunci.

"Masuk!!" perintah seorang polisi dengan kasar, setengah mendorong pemuda itu ke dalam selnya dan dilanjutkan dengan bantingan pintu sel yang lumayan keras. Terdengar suara ribut dari sebuah anak kunci berwarna kuning ketika polisi itu mengunci pintu sel yang ditempati Sasuke.

Suara langkah kaki yang berat kembali terdengar selama beberapa saat. Semakin lama, suara itu semakin mengecil sebelum akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, Sasuke mengutuk keempat orang polisi itu dengan segala macam sumpah serapah terburuknya. Dan disinilah, ia akan menjalani kehidupannya selanjutnya sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan…

*****

"Kau dengar apa keputusan Danzou-sama terhadap pemuda berambut biru itu?" tanya seorang polisi yang tadi mengawal Sasuke kepada rekannya yang lain.

"Ya, ada apa dengan dia?"

"Danzou-sama menetapkan hukuman penjara seumur hidup kepada pemuda itu. Tidak tertutup kemungkinan ia akan dikirim ke 'tempat itu'."

"Lalu…" rekan bicara polisi itu menoleh, "kenapa? Itu bukanlah hal yang bermasalah bukan? Sejak awal, 'mereka' memang sudah menginginkan pemuda itu untuk dikirim ke 'tempat itu'."

"Kurasa kau benar. Terus terang, sebenarnya aku sempat kaget ketika mendengar percakapan Danzou-sama dan Sarutobi-sama dengan 'dia'. Tak pernah terbayang olehku sebelumnya 'mereka' akan langsung meminta seseorang yang bersih seperti itu," kata polisi itu sambil terkekeh.

* * *

Rintik air hujan turun membasahi tanah yang tadinya kering kerontang. Hawa dingin dan aroma air mulai menyergap, tak terkecuali dalam bui yang ditempati oleh Sasuke. Untuk kesekian kalinya pemuda itu memandang kosong ke arah ventilasi udara berteralis besi yang ada di sel miliknya. Ia melihat tetesan-tetesan air hujan yang ada di balik sana, ia melihat beberapa tetes air hujan mulai merembes di tembok; mengakhibatkan sel yang pengap itu menjadi semakin pengap saja. Hidup di balik jeruji penjara memang sangat tidak enak, semuanya serba terbatas. Sampai terkadang, untuk sekedar makan saja sangat susah.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, hampir saja ia terjatuh dalam dunia lamunannya kalau seorang polisi berbadan tegap tidak memanggilnya dan membuatnya sedikit tersentak.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu," kata polisi itu dengan singkat tanpa membiarkan Sasuke bertanya lebi lanjut. Dengan gerak yang kaku dan dingin, polisi itu membuka pintu sel Sasuke dan memasang borgol di kedua tangan pemuda itu. "Sekarang ikut aku!"

Sasuke hanya dapat menuruti polisi itu. Dengan iringan yang ketat, pemuda itu berjalan sebuah ruangan, tempat bagi tahanan dan penjenguk dapat berkomunikasi dan bertatap muka, walau dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca tebal. Kedua bola mata onyx pemuda itu membulat saat mendapati sesosok pria berambut keperakan telah menunggunya di balik kaca itu. Dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, pengacara Sasuke…

"Hatake-san, kenapa saya harus menerima hukuman ini? Saya tidak tahu menahu pekara apa yang terjadi kepada keluarga Uchiha tiga bulan yang lalu. Memang benar, saya tidak memiliki alibi yang kuat waktu itu, namun bukan berarti mereka dapat menahan saya seenaknya saja, bukan?! Ini benar-benar suatu ketidakadilan! Manipulasi! Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah dibalik hal ini!!" protes Sasuke kepada Kakashi setelah ia duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan.

"Ssss… coba untuk tenangkan sedikit diri anda, Uchiha-san. Memang benar, kasus kali ini terkesan untuk menjebak anda secara sepihak. Maka dari itu, saya akan mencoba untuk menyelidikinya lebih lanjut," kata Kakashi.

"Jika anda berada dalam posisi saya, masih dapatkan anda tenang? Nihil, Hatake-san. Tidak ada seorangpun yang akan tetap tenang dan berpikir jernih ketika ia harus menerima hukuman berat yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk dia dapatkan!" balas Sasuke bersunggut-sunggut.

Kakashi memijat pelipisnya, mencoba mencari cara untuk menenangkan Sasuke yang tengah kacau saat ini.

"Yang pasti, saya berjanji untuk mengeluarkan anda dari permasalahan ini. Saya akan memulainya dari awal lagi dan menemukan hal-hal yang bisa membuktikan kalau anda tidak bersalah. Untuk saat ini, cobalah anda menenangkan sedikit diri anda dan sabar untuk menunggu laporan dari saya." Sasuke mendengus. Entah ia harus lega atau khawatir, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak tentang ini.

"Nah, saya sudah menyiapkan kopi hangat untuk anda. Saya harap anda bisa sedikit rileks untuk pembicaraan selanjutnya…"

Jeda beberapa saat kemudian, seorang polisi wanita berambut merah jambu telah berdiri di dekat Sasuke dan meletakkan secangkir kopi hangat di dekat pemuda itu. Setelah cangkir itu diterima, polisi wanita itu segera berlalu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Silakan, Uchiha-san…" ujar Kakashi mempersilakan.

"Ah, baik."

Sasuke menyeruput kopi itu beberapa tenggakan tanpa mengetahui kalau sebuah senyum kecil telah menghiasi bibir Kakashi. Setelah merasa cukup, pemuda itu meletakkan kopinya kembali dan menatap pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk membersihkan namaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Baiklah, saya akan mencoba mencari tahu mulai dari bukti yang ada terlebih dahulu…"

Sasuke merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur dan matanya mulai terasa berat. Ia segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk dapat kembali fokus.

"…bukankah terasa aneh kalau hampir semua bukti yang ada menjurus ke arah anda? Hal itu merupakan suatu kebetulan yang tidak wajar…"

Kali ini, Uchiha muda itu merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Dunia seolah-olah berputar-putar, suara-suara yang ada di sekitarnya perlahan menjadi tidak jelas.

"…pasti ada seseorang yang mengatur hal ini. Ia sengaja menjebak anda dengan segala bukti yang menjuru kepada anda…"

Pria berambut perak itu tersenyum tipis mendapati Uchiha muda di hadapannya tengah terantuk-antuk. Sasuke benar-benar sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan kesadarannya lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat berat… sampai akhirnya ia ambruk karena tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

"Selamat tidur, boneka baruku…" bisik Kakashi pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia memandang polisi wanita berambut merah jambu yang berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil menunggu. "Baiklah, boneka baru kita nampaknya sudah siap untuk dibawa ke 'tempat itu'. Waktunya bagi kita untuk kembali, Sakura."

"Cara yang merepotkan. Kenapa kita harus sampai turun tangan? Bukannya biasanya polisi-polisi bodoh itu yang mengantarkan setiap boneka kita?" kata wanita yang bernama Sakura kesal.

Kakashi terkekeh, "karena dia ini 'spesial', tidak seperti yang lain, boneka ini bisa memberontak. Tidak boleh rusak, tidak boleh ada satupun kecurigaan dalam dirinya. Boneka yang seperti inilah yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh 'Tuan' sejak dahulu."

Sakura terseyum simpul mendengar jawaban dari Kakashi. "Nampaknya boneka baru kita dapat menahan 'makhluk' itu. Aku tidak sabar lagi melihat hasilnya."

* * *

_Gelap…_

_Gelap…_

_Sangat gelap…_

_Dimana aku ini?  
_

_Bau antibiotik dan alkohol yang kuat menggelitikku untuk membuka mataku yang masih terasa berat. Secara samar-samar aku melihat beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih mengerubungiku. Aku tidak dapat melihat mereka dengan jelas karena kedua mataku masih terasa buram. Aku juga tidak dapat mengerti apa yang mereka katakan, suara-suara mereka terdengar menjadi sangat aneh di telingaku…_

"Suntikkan EXN-07 dalam tubuhnya!"

_EXN-07? Apa itu? Apa yang dia maksudkan?_

"Baik."

_Mataku lagi-lagi terasa sangat berat…detik selanjutnya kurasakan kesadaranku mulai hilang secara perlahan-lahan. Namun walau begitu, aku dapat merasakan sesuatu tengah menembus kulit tangan kananku…_

**DEG!!!**

"Hah… hah… hah…" nafas pemuda itu menjadi tidak beraturan. Ia baru saja memimpikan hal aneh yang kini membuatnya ketakutan.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mulai menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Namun ketenangannya segera berubah kembali menjadi kepanikan saat ia menyadari sekelilingnya. Tidak ada lagi sel kumuh dan bau seperti yang biasa ia tempati… Bukan, bukannya lebih baik. Tapi tempat ini bahkan lebih buruk dari tempat asalnya.

Sasuke yang kebingungan segera berjalan menuju teralis besi dan mencoba untuk memanggil seorang pria berambut orange ada di seberangnya. Akan tetapi, berapa kalipun dipanggil orang itu tidak mau menjawab, sehingga membuat Sasuke kesal. Hendak saja ia menyentuh teralis besi itu; bermaksud membuat sedikit kegaduhan agar tangannya menoleh, sebuah aliran listrik bertegangan rendah mengejutkannya. Refleks, Sasuke langsung mundur untuk menjahui teralis itu.

'_Listrik? Kenapa sampai ada aliran listrik segala?'_

Uchiha bungsu itu menatap heran telapak tangannya yang sedikit terbakar. Belum sempat juga rasa herannya terjawab, pintu penjara tiba-tiba saja dibuka oleh seorang polisi tegap yang memiliki rambut kuning emas dan mata turquoise yang memandang dengan dingin ke arahnya.

"Selamat datang di tempat kami, Uchiha Sasuke..."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

A/N : Yay!! Akhirnya jadi juga setelah diketik kebut selama sejam T.T entah kenapa, di saat saya sedang suntuk-suntuknya belajar ide untuk membuat fic ini datang begitu saja di otak saya… sayonara pelajaraaannn XD *dijitak ortu*

Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Apakah plotnya tidak jelas? Apakah typo-nya masih ada? Singkat kata, apakah fic saya satu ini abal? Hiks… gomen TT_TT pelampiasan orang setres stadium parah... Ketik, upload, publish tanpa dibaca atau dipikir *dilempar sendal*

Dan karena saya tidak tahu menahu dan tidak mencoba untuk mencari tahu tentang keadaan pengadilan, penjara, delala jadi maaf kalau deskripsinya benar-benar 'nggak banget'. Saya lemah soal "mendeskripsikan keadaan dengan baik dan benar"… jadi, kalau masih aneh silakah diingatkan TT3TT

Err… sudikah anda memberi saya sepotong (?) review XD

Trims,

-Kurohana-


End file.
